The Best Day Of My Life
"The Best Day Of My Life" is a song by English singer/songwriter Michael Mikey Brennan. It is the twelfth and final song from his self titled debut album (2015). The music video was released to YouTube on June 14, 2015.The Best Day Of My Life (Official Music Video) - YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IorQC-sQCQI It was written by Brennan with support from Mr. Toby Starks who gave him feedback on it from time to time. Starks also produced the song alongside Brennan who co-produced it. Brennan has listed the song as one of his personal favourites out of all the songs he has wrote. He has also listed it as his favourite song from the album, stating that he: "planned to make this the best song on the album all along, that's why it's the last song on the album - save the best till last! -". Background''' ' One afternoon after school Brennan was having a guitar and songwriting session with songwriting partner and teacher, Mr. Croft and whilst jamming together Brennan came up with the idea for the song through improvising on an acoustic guitar within a C major chord progression and making up lyrics on the spot. Later on after the session when he went home he began writing the song with the ideas he had came up with and the skills he had developed during the session. In September 2014, Brennan and Mr. Toby Starks were in the recording studio at Bower Grove School working on and recording Brennan's album. Brennan introduced Starks to the song he had wrote - ''The Best Day Of My Life'''' - and the two began working on it. Brennan and Starks finished recording the song on 22nd October, 2014. Marking the occasion Brennan uploaded a short preview of the song to YouTube to advertise to everyone what was soon to come.The Best Day Of My Life (Short Preview) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8YPXcczphs Meaning Brennan has stated that the song is about trying to look on the positive side of every day and giving your all to all the days of your life. He has also claimed that the purpose of the song is to inspire the listener and help boost their confidence levels and encourage them to think positively. "In life we have good days and we have bad days, but everyday when you wake up in the morning it's a new day and one day if you try, it could end up being the best day of your life, or maybe the worse day of your life, you'll never know unless you give it a go". - Brennan talking about 'The Best Day Of My Life'Michael Mikey Brennan talks about the songs from the album 'Michael Mikey Brennan' track by track on Spotify https://open.spotify.com/album/3YQOsfnrpDhcEY9VcMnpwY Inspiration Brennan confirmed in a YouTube commentary about the song's music video that the song was inspired by the song 'The Best Day Ever' from SpongeBob SquarePants and the theme song from Arthur - 'Believe in Yourself' by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers, which he covered in 2014Michael Mikey Brennan - 'Believe In Yourself' (Arthur Theme Song) - (Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx5GdRzH6o4 and re-covered acoustically in 2015Michael Mikey Brennan - 'Believe In Yourself' (Arthur Theme Song) - (Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Acoustic Cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxB5M1IYWuU -'The Best Day Of My Life' (Music Video Commentary) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3zC3oPsbmw Brennan also took inspiration from the song, 'Just A Kid' by Wilco (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) which is where he got the idea for the phrase, "I don't want to go to school, it's too early in the morning" from.Wilco - Just A Kid (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Lyrics https://genius.com/Wilco-just-a-kid-lyrics Music Video 's recording studio ]] The music video was directed by Mr. Toby Starks who also produced the song and provided backing vocals for it. The video was shot in Bower Grove School's recording studio where the song and the rest of the album was recorded.The Best Day Of My Life (Official Music Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IorQC-sQCQIBehind The Scenes Of 'The Best Day Of My Life' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ls_OhBxl7g Personnel * Michael Mikey Brennan - Vocals * Mr. Toby Starks - Acoustic guitar, Keyboard, Backing vocals * Mr. Del Green (A.K.A: William Harper and Miser Bill from Hobo Jones And The Junkyard Dogs) - Ukulele References External Links * The Best Day Of My Life (Official Music Video) on YouTube * Behind the Scenes of 'The Best Day Of My Life' music video on YouTube * The Best Day Of My Life (Audio) on YouTube * The Best Day Of My Life on Spotify